Varoskinja
by Head Writer
Summary: Jednog dana jedna porodica od cetvero se je vratila u selo,otac bivsi policajac,majka i dvoje dece, cerke Chai koja ima 15 godina i Andi koja ima 13 godina. Kako cu se pronalaziti na selu u vreme nadolazeceg haosa u drzavi
1. Chapter 1

_U malenom selu nadomak grada ziveli su obicni ljudi sa svojim vrlinama i manama,kao svaki zivot na selu i tu je zivot bio tezak ali su se ljudi snalazili  
_

 _Jednog dana jedna porodica od cetvero se je vratila u to selo,otac bivsi policajac,majka i dvoje dece, cerke Chai koja ima 15 godina i Andi koja ima 13 godina.  
_

Jerry-Eto stigli smo

Theresa-Al je upeklo danas.

Chai-E jebem vas ja.

Andi-A daj,sta se nerviras,pa bre tek stigli smo.

Chai-Da je srece ne bismo nikad ni dosli 'vamo

Jerry-Dete drago,pa tebi sve smeta u zivotu.

Chai-Pa jeste li vi normalni,sad moram da idem u seosku skolu,umesto da budem u velikom gradu.

Theresa-Aj ne seri,nije to bas veliki grad bio.

Chai-Slusajte vi,cim zavrsim ovu skoletinu,palim odavde.

Andi-Jes da si mi sestra,ali ako ces ovakva biti svaki dan,bolje je da ides.

Chai-Slusaj pizdo mala,nisam ti ja vrsnjak pa da mozes tako da razgovaras sa mnom.

Jerry-Chai,izvini se tvojoj sestri.

Chai-Evo velikog caleta da je brani.

Theresa-Sine sta ti je danas,smiri se malo.

Chai-Idem da setam,ko vas jebe.

 _Chai je otisila da seta putom i na sred puta sretne momka koji je tacno u nju gledao ko da je bio zacaran._

Chai-Momak,sta si bleno.

Farkle-Pa...nista...

Chai-Slusaj ili ces da kazes,ili...

Farkle-Ne znam otkud ovako lepo stvorenje da seta sama ovde.

Chai-A tu smo, _Chai se priblizi njemu,_ slusaj sinovac,gde ti zivis.

Farkle-Pa...moja kuca...se nalazi evo jos imam...pet minuta,ides pravo,skrenes u levo i tamo ona prva kuca u selu.

Chai-Jebes ga,pa mi smo komsije,eto a moja nazovi je kako hoces se nalazi oko 170 metara napred,samo napred pravo ides.

Farkle-A,pa...pa to znam...to je...

Chai-Sta mucas,stani covece,pa izgovori rec,sta prvi put vidis zensko.

Farkle-Nije to jebes ga,ups izvini.

Chai-Nema veze,nastavi.

Farkle-Nego nije li to kuca Jerrya policajca,tu au ziveli njegovi roditelji nekad.

Chai-Jeste,pa se njihov sin uzeleo rodne grude, _Chai se zasmeje_ ,u picku mater.

Farkle-Sta si ti?Gradska cura.

Chai-Da,ali trenutno sam ovde,sta da radim da se ubijem?

Farkle-A nemoj tako,lepo je biti ovde,samo se moras snaći.

Chai-Sta da orem,kopam,sadim,aj...aj mi samo mi to objasni.

Farkle-Ajde bre,ne radim to ni ja cak,nego da vidis uvece svi se skupimo u domu kulture,i uzivamo.

Chai-A joj...

Farkle-Dodjite svi,eto itako su ovde skoro svi vasi.

Chai-Ajd,vidimo se.

To vece

Chai sa svojom porodicom je ipak dosla u dom kulture,naravno,dom je bio prepun Jerry-eve rodbine,koja ga je s'vrata pozdravljala sa _Rodjo!;Kralju,djesi kuco stara,nisam te video 100 godina._

Chai-A u al je zagusljivo ovde.

Andi-Mozes komot gas masku poneti sa sobom.

Chai-Ce cemo sesti.

Theresa-Eno li ga prazan sto.

Taman sto je Chai sela na stolicu,neko privknu, _Hej!_

Farkle-Dosli ste,eh kad sam vec tu,zaboravio sam se predstaviti,ime mi je Farkle.

Chai i Andi se pogledaju-Kako!

Farkle-Moja majka,duga je to prica.

Chai-Bolje bi ti bilo da su ti Pele dali,barem bi donekle i zvucalo na ime.

Andi-Ne zajebavaj coveka,vidis da mu je muka, sejo naruci mi neki sok.

Chai-Konobar,donesi nam tri...Andi koj ces piti.

Andi-Ajd kolu.

Chai-Dve Kole,a ti Farkle.

Farkle-Sok od jabuke.

Nakon sat vremena provedenih u Domu,Chai i Farkle izadju napolje.

Chai-Jebem ti sistem takav.

Farkle-Sta ces dikatatura,vidis ovaj mrak,nama je vec skoro pola veka mrak u ocima,nemozes nista kriticki da kazes a da ne zavrsis u zatvoru.

Chai-E moj cale ga je najebo zbog toga,moj cale ima te seoske vrednosti postenog coveka,trpio je sistem ali pukne zivac nekad i popio je otkaz.

Farkle-Zbog cega?

Chai-Ma,jedan kriminalac koji je uhavcen na delu kad je hteo da opljacka banku i pored svih dokaza je izpusten iz zatvora,cale mu je nasao slucajno partijsku knjizicu,i to pokazao sefu,i onda je bila cista zajebancija,bezi nemogu ni da pricam.

Farkle-Jos samo malo,evo ovde osecam blizi im se kraj,april je mesec, upamti do sledeceg aprila nece jih vise biti.

Chai-Jeste da je drzava u rasulu,ali to su stari lopovi,ima da grebu i grizu da ostanu na vlasti.

Farkle-Ne bih rekao,evo ovde se vec nesto desava.

Chai-Nego pusti politiku,imas Đevojku.

Farkle-Jok,previse sam ja dosadan da bi se dopao nekoj.

Chai-Evo ja ti bas nemogu odmah biti cura,ali bi mogli se druziti.

Farkle-Dobro,kako ti kazes.

Chai-Samo upamti,ja ti nisam dobra seoska cura.

Sledeci dan

Chai-Uh,moram rec,na selu se barem mozes naspavati.

Jerry-Ajd,brzo se spremi moram tebe i seju da odvedem u skolu.

Andi-I nebrini se,posto je April mesec,zavrsicemo nase obaveze u nasoj staroj skoli.

Theresa-Gde ti nestade juce.

Chai-Izasla malo napolje,sta rekli ste da ovde je sve nasa rodbina osim jedne kuce one na pocetku sela.

Andi-E mama,Chai nasla momka,bice samo _svadba,svadba,svadba hej._

Chai-Al si duhovita,svaka ti cast.

Jerry-Ljudi,evo citam novine,bice sranja.

Theresa-Ma daj bre,joj nemoj prepadati decu.

Chai-Ovi guzonje sto su nas drkali skoro pola veka svakako cu da pobegnu od hapsane,ma je sam to i osetila pre dve,tri godine vec.

Jerry-Ako bidne rata,bice mongo krvi.

Theresa-Koji vam je moj.

Andi-Pa,vidis da je za sve nas narod kriv odjednom,ko da smo samo mi bili u toj drzavi.

Chai-Mi izdrzavali,a kad treba ceh da se plati,mi smo sada krivi sa sve,jebo nas onaj dan kad ikada udjosmo u tu nakaradnu drzavu.

Jerry-Ako nas napadnu,branit cemo se kao sto smo se i pre pola veka.

Andi-Nego,ostali smo da pricamo o tvom momku.

Chai-Ma nije on moj momak,jebo te momak,on je prijatelj.

NAKON SKOLE

Andi pogleda kroz prozor,Evo ti prijatelja,dolazi.

Chai-OHO,OHOHO,gde se ti kreno.

Farkle-Videh da dolazis,pa da navratim ako nemas sta uciti.

Andi-Vodi je prijatelju,kakva njena skola.

Chai-Mala ne seri.

Andi-Jel imas brata slucajno?

Farkle-Imam Sestru,bliznakinju.

Andi-Jebiga.

Farkle odvede Chai kod sebe i tamo jih docekaju Maya i Riley.

Farkle-Da vas predstavim,moja sestra Maya i njena drugarica Riley.

Chai-Drago mi je.

Maya-Sta ti je ovo, devojka?

Farkle-Tek smo se upoznali,to cemo da vidimo.

Riley-Odkud nam dolazis.

Chai-Iz grada,moz verovat.

Riley-Ja samo pitam,ko pita taj ne skita.

Maya-Jel ti se svidja ambijent,ma da jebes grad,guzva dreka i galama,bez' bre.

Chai-Moram pohvaliti vas seljake,stvarno znate mirni biti,gledaj ti ovo,mir ko da nema zive duse.

Riley-A i svi se znamo,eto ja zivim na 20 minuta odavde,i jedino ovde mogu sama peske da idem.

Farkle-Ajmo sesti da popijemo nesto.

Chai-Sta vi mislite devojke,sta se biti sa drzavom?

Maya-Ma kad su ovi pali pre tri godine,tad se je vec trebala da mirno podeli zemlja,ali jebiga.

Riley-Ma je mislim da nece biti ni raspada a kamoli nekog rata.

Farkle-Pa ne treba nam rat da bi svako svojim putem isao,sednes potpises izlaz i cao.

Chai-Al treba dug vratiti bato moj,vidis da ovi samo seru,kao mi trebamo samo platiti,jos nam ukidaju pravo da smo narod.

Riley-Ma nama treba visestranacka struktura.

Chai-Pa doduse probali smo jednostranacku diktaturu,pa smo duzni i ruzni,a oni i dalje seru o nekom jedinstvu.

Maya-NOSI JIH BRE U PICKU MATER.

Farkle-Treba biti zajedno i kad je lose vreme, a ne samo kad se loce i jede i da izvinete jebe.

Chai-Ovi su spremni da nas nateraju ili da platimo dug,ili da nas uvucu u rat,naravno ovi starci na vlasti cu im i pomoci,nema veze dali oni nose nase ime i prezime,oni nisu deo mog naroda.

Maya-Evo estradnih novina,vid raspala se cuvena petorka.

Riley-Ja procitah i nemogu da verujem.

Chai-Da ti kazem i nisu im albumi zadnju godinu i bili nesto,mislim da su pre dve godine dostigli vrhunac.

Farkle-Ja sam ti vise za tu vrstu gde nema toliko deranja u pevanju,al nema tih pevaca danas skoro nikako.

Da se razumemo postujem i dajem im svaku cast sa njihove tiraze.

Maya-Jeste nasa rodica radi tamo,znas koju platu dobije,da nema ove krize jebene,dobijala bi i vise.

Chai-Kad smo kod krize,kakva je situacija kod vas,u gradu je haoticno.

Riley-Nije ni ovde nista bolje,ali se snalazimo.

Maya-Chai,ta nisi zbog toga dosla na selo.

Chai-Ne,nego cale je bio previse hrabar.

Farkle-Politicki progon kako bi se reklo.

Maya-Mater jim jebem,e neka se im raspada sistem i drzava,klosari jedni.

Chai-Hey,znate sta,sta su one lepe kuce ovde kad prolazite do naseg sela,cije su to kuce?

Farkle-To je od onih koj rade u inostranstvu,dodju jednom godisnje na odmor.

Chai-Hm, nema nikog tamo.

Riley-Nema njih do kraja jula,pocetkom augusta,da vidis onda kako je to puno.

Navece u domu kulture

Chai-Trešti muzika.

Andi-Tata kaze da uvek je ovde uzivo muzika.

Chai-Sto ti nesto ne odpevas,znas pevati.

Andi-Bez bre,vidis kol'ko naroda.

Chai-Ma nema veze,uzmi mikrofon i razvali.

Andi-Nema sanse.

Chai-Sta si se usrala,koji moj.

Maya-Hej,mozemo ja i Riley sest.

Chai-Moze.

Riley-Sad ce Farkle, nesto kod kuce pise.

Chai-Skolarac,heh.

Maya-Jok more,hej sta ce ko popiti.


	2. Chapter 2

Sledeci dan

Chai-Jes dosandno u skoli covece.

Jerry-Ti si luda cura.

Theresa-Sta se je desilo?

Andi-Opet se potukla.

Chai-Da nebijade profesora,ladno bi je ubila.

Jerry-Eto vidis sta imas sad,kad sam trebao nekad da je cak i udarim,ti si rekla nemoj,unakazices dete,evo ti je sad pa se ti raspravljaj s njom,mene nista ne pitaj.

Theresa-Koji ti je moj.

Chai-Pusti me na miru,to sto je bilo bilo je,ja nisam curica da se ja trebam nekog bojati,hej bre,ona mene da izaziva,pa krvi bih se joj napila mamu joj jebem ja da joj jebem mamu nevaspitanu.

Andi-Sta ces,tako ti je to.

Jerry-Chai,pogledaj me,ti znas u kakvim smo mi govnima,jel oces da i tebe izbace.

Chai-Ali tata,ja svoje dostojanstvo nedam,moja deviza je ne diras me,ne diram te,ali kad vec hoce batine,dobila je.

Theresa-Jerry,ti si jih ucio da nikad ne puste izivljavanje.

Jerry-U pravu si,jesam,ali bre pa ti joj lobanju skoro ne slomi.

Chai-Ko joj jebe mater,zavrsila je samnom.

Sledeci dan kod direktorice skole

Bridgit-Chai,sjedni na stolicu.

Chai-Ko ce prvi?

Bridgit-Sta?

Chai-Da ja pocnem pricati svoju pricu,ili vi imate da me pitate nesto.

Bridgit-Slusaj,ti,nemoj da mislis da ces se izvuci ovog puta,znas dosad je bilo ono kao ma nemoj je izbaciti ipak ona je dijete milicionera...

Chai-A vi kao clan stranke,bili ste veoma posteni,ha ha.

Bridgit-Mala,ja nebih bila tako kurcevito drska da sam u tvojoj situaciji,vidis u ovoj sobi smo samo ja i ti,sad mi mozes sve reci u lice,i ja tebi isto.

Chai-Pocet cu ja,nije mi jasno kako moze sa 25 godina da bude jebeni direktor,i to samo sto ima partijsku knjizicu,vi nemozete meni da pricate kako ja treba da se ophodim prema vama ili nekoj pizdi sto kad zasluzi dobije batine.

Brdgit-Opa.

Chai-Da,da,vi ste sa ovih 45 godina unistili sve,branite ljudima slobodu misljenja,pravo na svoju istoriju i na religiju,ja sam gresna,ja znam gde cu da zavrsim,ali ne znam samo gde ce te vi koji ste zbog usrane pozicije prodali sve.

Bridgit-Slusaj,imas srecu da je drzava trenutno u haosu,inace bi sada ovog momenta bila poslana a prevaspitavanje,i sredila bi ti da to osamnaeste rintas ko kobila,picko nezahvalna.

Chai-U junu kad zavrsim obaveze ovde,poslacu vas tamo gde netreba sve vas foteljase koji ste nas doveli do inflacije.

Bridgit-Ako ti se ne svidja ovdje,idi napolje ceri moja,mislim tamo jedva cekaju takvu butalu kao tebe.

Chai-Tebe direktorica draga ceka zatvor.

Bridgit-Dijete drago,koji si ti olos.

Chai-Tebi bi bilo bolje,da sklonis svoje devize na sigurno dok nije uzbuna pocela.

Ispred skole,Farkle je cekao Chai

Farkle-Sta je bilo?

Chai-Ma bezi bre,morala sam da napizidim Direktorku skole.

Farkle-Sto?

Chai-Ona meni kao hoce da preti, glupaca.

Farkle-Ko je sisa kad nije iz Nisa, ajmo kuci.

Tokom puta prema kuci, Chai je ponovo gledala kuce koje su napravili Gastarbajteri koji su vani zemlje

Chai-I ti rece, da su ove kuce od ovih sto su preko grane.

Farkle-Da, da, zasto.

Chai-Stani malo,Chai i Farkle zastanu pored jedne od tih kuća.

Farkle-Sta je sad?

Chai se približi jednoj od tih kuca da vidi sta je unutra.

Chai-U jebote, pa ovde ko da zivi neko.


	3. Chapter 3

Chai-Gle bre ti ovo,pa ovde ima sve,namestaj,a joj.

Farkle-Pa sta.

Chai-Sta pa sta?Pa daj bre ovde kad bi nasli nekog da hoce da radi sa nama,mogli bi dobro da zaradimo.

Farkle-Da kradem?Ti nisi normalna,ko bi s tobom hteo da to radi,pa ti nemas ni osamnaest.

Chai-Slusaj,ti si dobar s brojevima,ja cu da provalim unutra,ti ces da da otprilike da das ocenu koliko bi trebalo ovo kostati.A ja imam jednog coveka koj ce to da izvede i da proda,naravno zarada ce se da podeli.

Farkle-Daj bre zenska glavo,ajmo kuci.

Chai-A sto ne bih to pokusao jednom barem,sta te kosta.

Farkle-Ajd nek ti bude,i tako je otislo sve u kurac krasni odavno.

Nakon sto je Chai uspela da provali unutra,Farkle je uspeo da udje unutra

Nakon 45 minuta,Farkle poziva Chai.

Farkle-Chai,ovde bi mogla da zaradis vrlo dobro,e sad jedino ako te ne zajebe onaj tvoj drug.

Chai-Nece,ja znam,ne brini se ti za njega,ali sta cu ja sa tobom sad?

Farkle-Ne brini se za mene,ja cim izadjem odavde,ja cu sve vec zaboraviti.

Chai-Mogu li ti verovati?

Farkle-Sad kad bi imala pistolj,dao bi ti da pucas u mene,ako mi ne verujes.

Chai-Ajd idemo kuci.

10 dana kasnije

Andi-Evo jos mesec dana i kraj skole.

Theresa-Proleti od Septembra da Maja brzo.

Jerry-Ne bih ja bas tako rekao,meni je nekako islo sporo.

Andi-A i svasta se je i desilo za osam meseci.

Jerry-Evo sve se polako otkriva sta je bilo u proslom ratu,ja neznam zasto se je cutalo ovoliko dugo.

Theresa-Pa zbog jedinstva kobajagi,to je nas lider tako hteo.

Andi-Zasto se je cutalo za civile koj su pripadali mom narodu i religiji koji su bili ubijani i klani od onih s kojima smo kao trebali braca da budemo?

Jerry-Ovo ce tek neko da plati zbog precutkivanja istorije,doduse,i tvoj ujak Theresa je bio ubiijen u logoru isto.

Theresa-Jeste,moj otac nije zapamtio svoga oca.

Chai-Posto vidim da od ekonomije nema nista,a kad se vec razilazimo,trebali bi da ne samo preispitamo koliko koja republika duguje,nego koliko je zlocina nad mojim narodom prikriveno.

Jerry-Evo ga ide onaj tvoj drug.

Chai izadje, a napolju je cekaju Farkle,Maya i Riley

Chai-Hej,Sta se radi.

Maya-Pocelo se je da puca,

Riley-Dajte ljudi,nema od toga nista.

Farkle-Ja i neznam zasto se mi vec ne rastanemo s onima kretenima,mislim i ovako su nam oteli pola industrije.

Maya-U jednoj od tih republika imamo nase ljude,koji ma je bez prava ukinito pravo konstitutivnog naroda.

Chai-Ma sve ovo sto se desava je cista pizdarija,treba nekako zaraditi pare.

Maya-Da neces krasti po kucama.

Svi se zasmeju.

Riley-Ko ce po nasim kucama krast,ajde bezi.

Farkle-A culi ste za nasu policiju,kad te uhvati,prebije te ko vola.

Maya-Znate sta se je desilo Lucasu,videli ste kako je plav i modar bio.

Riley-A i on naso po gradu da pljacka usred bela dana,imo je srecu,mogo je neko i da puca u njega.

Chai-Igrom slucaja znam Lucasa,ma on ti je zrtva,on je odrastao u domu,i ti znas kako je to,moze lako da te neko izmanipulira.

Farkle-Kako su onda nase roditelje ovi politicari izmanipulisali,pa mi imamo i babe i deke.

Maya-A to je diktatura,a Lucas i njemu slicni to je vec nesto drugo.

2 DANA KASNIJE

U skolskom dvoristu,Chai pronalazi Lucasa

Chai-Sta je krimos?

Lucas-Desi cerka milicionera.

Chai-Nije vise milicioner.

Lucas-Jeli,kako to.

Chai-Sad se bavi pilicarstvom,jebiga.

Lucas-Ne seri,pa njega se pola grada bojalo,jebes mu mater kako se situacija obrne cas posla.

Chai-Cujes,trebas mi nesto.

Lucas-Za sta?

Chai-Evo ti ovaj papir,ovde pise gde moras veceras da dodjes.

Lucas-Joj,pa zar nije ovo na selu.

Chai-Jeste.

Lucas-I sta cu da radim tamo?

Chai-Nemogu nista da tí kazem,donesi samo svoju "opremu".

Lucas-Op,op,op,a objasni...

Chai-Rekla sam,nemogu nista da objasnim,vidimo se navece.

Navece Lucas sa starim kamionom dodje u selo i tamo ga ceka Chai.

Lucas-Dje ti je cale.

Chai-Ne brini,u domu Kulture su,sedi s mamom i rodjacima i tamo svi pijance.

Lucas-Opa bato, _Lucas izabere jednu od kuca_ ,da upadnemo?

Chai-Moze,ajd sa srecom.

Nakon sat vremena,Lucas i Chai pokradu kucu,i to utovare u stari kamion.

Lucas-A uh al ce biti love.

Chai-Lucas,ne zaboravi,ova cena koja pise na papiru otprilike toliko mora da bude iznos koji ces dobiti.

Lucas-Odkad si ti matematicar?

Chai-Imam svoje ljude.

Lucas-Ti znas da te necu zajebat.

Chai-Nadam se,ajd sad ulazi u kamion,pali.

Sedam dan kasnije

 _11 maj_

 _Dobro vece,gledate dnevnik_

Dan-Ajd da vidimo sta sad politicari kazu.

Andi-Kako mislis politicari?

Jerry-Ceri moja,sve ovo sto citas i gledas to sve politicari diktiraju, ali nemoj misliti da je to samo kod nas,to je svugde po svetu.

Andi-Pa koji onda moj se svi zalazu za slobodu medija.

Dan-Svi koji slobodno misle,zavrse u hapsani ili ubijeni ili proglase ludima.

Jerry-E moj teco,da sam ja ko moj otac a tvoj brat Mark,eh de bi mi bio kraj,on nije nikog bento pet posto.

Dan-Da izvine ovo dete,bio je jeben igrac.

Chai-Pa kakav je on bio?

Dan-On nije volio ove ateiste i foteljase sto su na vlasti nikada,nije bio bundzija ali nikad nije bio clan partije.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan kasnije u skoli

Chai-Hej momak.

Lucas-Chai,nemogu sad,sacekaj posle skole cemo da pricamo.

Chai-Dobro,dobro,ajd.

 _Posle skole_

Lucas-Chai,ona pljacka je bila dobra stvar sto se tice zarade.

Chai-Jesmo pogodili cifru?

Lucas-I vise od toga.

Chai-Hah,bravo,pare?

Lucas-Pare moramo da razdelimo kod tebe na selu,rizicno je nositi torbu s parama po gradu.

Chai-Dobro,ali nemozemo u mom selu,ali cemo nadji neko drugo selo.

Lucas-Imam kamion pa cemo se voziti i negde se zaustaviti i razdeliiti pare.

Chai-Dobro,ajd.

Nakon skole,Chai i Lucas se odvezu do nekog zabacenog sela,i Lucas udje u dvoriste sa kamionom

Chai-Hej ti,da nije ovo malo opasno,mozda ko ima unutra.

Lucas-Ma kakvi,znam pouzdano,evo ima ambar,tu se mozemo sakriti.

Chai-Ajmo unutra u ovu malu kucu.

Lucas-Ti kad bi unutra usla,povratila bi dusu svoju.

Chai-E jebiga.

Lucas-Ajmo vec,naice neko.

Chai i Lucas udju u ambar sa parama,Chai uzme svoj deo,Lucas svoj i ostane jos jedan deo.

Chai-Evo ovaj deo pripada mom drugu.

Lucas-Aha,ne seri,ovo ce da ostane ovde.

Chai-Hej ako mi ne verujes,dodji sa mnom pa cemo mu zajedno dati pare.

Lucas-Znas da ne smem tamo,treba da me vidi tvoj cale.

Chai-Onda ne seri,i daj taj deo.

Lucas-Ajmo kuci sad.

Navece Chai svrati kod Farkla.

Chai-Maya,dje ti je burazer.

Maya podvikne-Brate!Stigla ti je djevojka.

Farkle izadje iz kuce-Chai,odkud ti,nema te ceo dan

Chai-Ajmo da setamo malo.

Farkle-Dobro,ajd po ceo dan sedim unutra,ko da je rat poceo pa ne smem da izadjem nigde.

Chai-Imala sam nekih obaveza.

Farkle i Chai krenu,kad su malo izazli iz svog sela,Chai se zaustavi.

Chai-Stani pet minuta,dobro je da je pao mrak,ajmo u ovu sumu.

Farkle-E ja,pa jos smo deca majku mu jebem.

Chai-E butalo,tebi odma one stvari u glavi,polazi.

Farkle-Sta je bilo?

Chai-Evo ti nagrada,Chai izvadi pare iz jakne i da Farklu.

Farkle-Nemogu ja ovo da uzmem.

Chai-Ne seri!

Farkle-Nemoj ti srati,ja sam bio jasan da ja necu nikakvu zaradu od tvog kriminala.

Chai-Vidis da drzava je u jebenom rasulu,krade se na sve strane,onaj magarac sto je bio na vlasti 35 godina je digao milion kredita,on nas je zaduzio da nemozemo se za milion godina spasiti duga,a ono sto on nije uspeo da pokrade,to su ovi sto su dosli posle njega zadnjih 11 godina.

Farkle-Sve ja to znam,ali ovaj novac je prljav.

Chai-Nosi ovo kuci,inace cemo svi da fasujemo popravni dom.

Farkle-Jebi se Chai,a i mene jebo taj dan kad sam ti pomogao.

Chai-Pogledaj me u oci,jel ti stvarno to mislis sto si sada izrekao.

Farkle-Ne znam,samo znam da ovo nije dobra stvar.

Chai-Ajmo kuci,vidis da je pusti mrak.

Sledeca sedmica

Andi-Za deset dana je finale lige sampiona.

Chai-Ima Italija da gori za deset dana.

Jerry-Najjaci smo u fudbalu sada.

Chai I Andi-Ne moze nam niko nista!hahaha.

Jerry-Sta ce te vi dvoje tokom raspusta.

Andi-Pa nista,kakva je situacija,od mora nema nista.

Chai-Jebes raspust,kad moras da radis.

Andi-Nisam rekla da radimo,ali...pa cekaj to nije losa ideja,mogle bi ovde u domu kulture da radimo..

Chai-Kao konobarice mesec dana,jebes ga radimo celi jul,onda u augustu odemo negde na odmor.

Theresa-Ja i tako imam godisnji tek u augustu.

Jerry-Ja mogu ovde da pomazem po selu,ti znas da na leto bude mnogo veselja.

Andi-A svaki drugi dan je muzika u domu,tako da ce biti i baksisa

Chai-Jos ako uzmes da zapevas nesto,pa...

Andi-Rekla sam ti da nemogu ja to.

Chai-Bojis se.

Theresa-Nemoj svoju seju da napadas,ako nece,nemora.

Isti dan navece Chai dolazi kod Farkla ponovo.

Maya-Sta vi dvoje radite navece napolju.

Chai-Maya,ja i tvoj brat blizanac imamo neke svoje stvari.

Maya-Nemoras ni pricati,ne zanima me,Farkle izlazi napolje.

Farkle-Hej,ajmo.

Chai-Ajd,Maya vidimo se.

Maya-Pazi da ti ga da izvines ne utera...

Farkle-E sad ces da...Farkle uzme kamen da gadja Mayu,ali ga Chai zaustavlja.

Malo kasnije

Chai-Vreme je za drugu akciju.

Farkle-Zar vec,pa ja nisam ni ono jos potrosio.

Chai-Ko to je i reko da trosis,nek se malo skupi,polako ali sigurno bice to velika suma.

Farkle-Evo kuca bi mogla da ima nesto unutra.

Chai-Idem da vidim, _Chai kroz prozor pogleda,_ u pravu si,ovde cemo tek da zaradimo.

Farkle-Ajd upadaj onda.

I kao prosli put sve odrade kako treba,Chai upadne,Farkle izracuna koliko treba,i napise na papir otprilke koliko bi mogla da zarada bude.

Farkle-Ovo nema ni u filmu ima sve novo unutra.

Chai-Pa gde oni zive?

Farkle-U inotranstvu nedje,cim jih nema,a ovde prolazim svaki dan,i nisam nikog video godinu dana.

Chai-Ko mu jebe mater,znam da smo dobru tezgu pogodili ko sto bi muzicari rekli.

I tako Lucas ponovo odradi svoj posao,i opet pare budu razdeljene izmedju njih troje,ovog puta cak bude i viska para,pa tu sumu sakriju u onaj ambar gde dele svoju "zaradu". Pljacke se nastavljaju kroz ostatak Maja i citav Jun mesec.

1 jul

Farkle-Gde mi ovo idemo Chai?

Chai-Moras nesto videti.

Chai i Farkle udju u dvorsite sada vec utocisca od Chai i Lucasa gde su skrivali pare.

Farkle-Sta je ovo?

Chai-Sacekaj,sad ce on da dodje.

Kamion se pojavi,i Lucas izazi.

Lucas-Chai,ko je ovo.

Farkle-A on je taj nas diler

Chai-Da,da,Lucas ovo je Farkle,on odredjuje cenu za nasu robu.

Lucas-Dobar si,nema sta.

Farkle-Ko te nacera da pljackas u gradu,milicija te izubijala.

Lucas-Bitno je da je ziva glava,greska u planu.

Chai-Vidis ovaj ambar?

Farkle-Ja.

Chai-E ovde sinovac,je nasa "banka".

Farkle udje unutra i vidi poprilicnu sumu para.

Farkle-Jebla te krv,ovde ima dosta geld ko sto bi svabe rekle.

Lucas-Vidis kad imas poznanstva.

Chai-Jos da tvoji znanci znaju da ti dilujes sa cerkom milicionera,ha ali bi tu bilo buke.

Lucas-Bili bi oboje ubijeni.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan kasnije

Chai-Ratovi se vode,a mi sedimo ovde i pijemo sok u domu kulture.

Andi-Svugde je napeta situacija,cak i ovde kod nas nije naivno bas.

Chai-Sta mislis da onaj starac sme nesto da uradi ovde,on da vodi drzavu,on nemoze cestom da hoda a kamoli on da se otcepi,pa niko nije lud da da drzavu u ruke osobi koja je ubijala civile u proslom ratu i koji je bio u fasistickoj organizaciji.

Andi-Njegove pristalice kazu da je on zrtva sistema,ja ne mogu da verujem da je ta butala dosao na vlast,i onaj bivsi general JNA a sada veliki nacista koj ukida pravo mom narodu da zivi i za njega njegove pristalice kazu pa on je zrtva sistema.

Chai-Aha,pa sta misle oni da nas mogu kao pre pola veka da ubijaju,pale,ruse,e nece ovoga puta.

Maya-Ja ne znam kako se nije niko nasao da obori ovog ustaskog ludaka sa vlasti,sad je kasno vec je poceo rat.

Chai-Zato sto misle da mogu da izadju iz zemlje da ne plate svoj dug,i ako vec zatreba da proteraju jedan narod sa njihovih vekovnih ognjista.

Maya-Kad je vec poceo rat,moramo ovog puta da zastitimo svaku nasu kucu,ni pedalj zemlje jim necemo dati,ako ovaj preko reke kaze da se povucemo,nema povlacenja,nikakvog kompromisa nema kad smo mi u pitanju.

Riley-Sad kad je sranje pocelo,moramo da spasavamo situaciju,ne znam kako ce ovde biti,al znam da tamo nasi se brane koliko mogu.

Maya-Ma samo ovi politicari da se ne mesaju,lako cemo mi s nasom vojskom da razturimo njih.

Chai-Samo ne smemo ove koji su jos uvek za stari sistem da budu glavni tamo,sjebat ce nas,nastimat ce nam svasta,od do.

Andi-Evo kad citam kad nas optuzuju za ono i ono,zasto bi moj narod,koji je i u prvom i u drugom svetskom ratu stradao,sad odjednom on da ubija i pali,mislim mi da smo se hteli osvetiti,mi bi to uradili posle prvog rata,ili drugog rata.

Chai-Ako nas to optuzuje?oni koji su imali logore za decu,oni nas hoce da optuze da smo mi napadaci,a sta su oni?

Maya-Nas narod ima i znanje i industriju,ne treba nama niko od ovih drugih ako oni ne zele nas,ne trebamo i mi njih.

Andi-Ma samo da se zavrsi ova kriza, i onda cemo da hapsimo ove koji su stvorili ovu krizu,

Chai-Mog oca su izbacili zbog toga što je bio posten,e sad kad je počela ova kriza, ti sto su ga izbacili ne javljaju se.

Riley- Svet za sada daje glupe izjave, dali oni znaju pozadinu nase price?

Maya- Koji svet? Ako cekas da cu oni resiti problem, oni cu tek da nam zabibere. A kao sto sam rekla, treba brzo da otkacimo ove budale, i da ekonomski spasavamo teritoriju, kako ce se ona zvati, to cemo da vidimo.

Chai-Imamo na jugu more, na istoku imamo i rudnike i zitna polja,imamo toliko preduzeća kad uzmemo u obzir sve teritorije gde nasi ljudi zive.A nas narod je vredan i sposoban, I uostalom mi ne uzimamo nista tudje, nego trazimo ono što nam pripada.

Maya- Nama ne treba njihov glavni grad, ni njihove obale, ali nase kuce, zemlje, grobove ne damo.

Chai-Ma ja sam uvek znala da nema nista od tog bratstva i jedinstva, daj bre, sta smo mislili da cemo da zivimo od kredita milion godina. Cim je poceo da pada sistem pre dve godine, trebali smo da napravimo razlaz.

Riley- Pa verujete da ja jos uvek nekako mislim da bi trebali da nadjemo kompromis.

Chai Daj bre, kompromis je trebao da se nadje '45 godine, a ne sada, sad je kasno.

Maya- Evo danasnje novine, vec su pocele pljačke po kućama, evo cak kod nas ovde se pocelo krasti, jebiga kriza i inflacija uzela maha.

Riley- Ovo je vec alarmantno.

 _Navece Chai se ponovo sa Farklom sastaje sa Lucasom oko novih planova_

Lucas-Ovaj okrug smo vec dobro odradili.

Chai Ovo su sve gastarbajterske kuce bile koje su opljačkane, jel tako?

Farkle-Da.

Lucas-Idemo dalje.

Farkle-Gde cemo sad?.

Chai-Evo ovde, jeste da je malo opasno, al znam da ovde ima dosta gastarbajterskih kuca.

Farkle-Kada krecemo?

Chai-Sutra.


	6. Chapter 6

Ali planovi su odloženi za dva dana I nakon dva dana Chai i Farkle su krenuli u nove "pobede"

Chai-Au, dje smo mi ovo skrenuli.

Farkle-Jebote, pazi ovde da neka zmijurina ne izleti.

Chai-Sta covek mora sve da prodje u zivotu.

Farkle-Eno vidis li one kuće tamo?

Chai-Da

Farkle-E tamo su isto gastarbajtarske kuce, to je nas cilj.

Chai-Dobro, _odjednom naice neka cura._

Landry Hej! Vas dvoje, ovde niko ne zivi trenutno.

Farkle-Aha, pa mi smo se malo izgubili.

Landry Gde idete?

Chai-Evo trazimo to selo, _Chai pokaze ime sela Landry._

Landry Aha, a odakle dolazite?

Chai-S'leve strane smo dosli.

Landry-Izvini, da vi mene ne zajebavate mozda?

Chai-Molim?

Landry-To selo gde vi idete vam je niz po kurca vašem selu, cak ima i tabla bre. Slusaj, da vi niste upoznati sa lopovima sto peljese po kucama?

Chai-Da, nesto smo naculi, zasto?

Landry-Evo vam novine pa procitajte.

Farkle uzme novine i procita veliki naslov

 _Moj trud je otis'o uzalud._

 _Prica o coveku koji radi u inostranstvu, a kome je opljačkana kuca._

Chai-Jebiga, nesretan slučaj.

Landry-Nije jedini, ima toga koliko hoces u vasem okruženju, sta ti ne citas novine.

Chai-Ma ko od mladih ljudi barata sa novinama, daj bre to je bilo popularno pre 50 godina.

Landry-Pa ovo nije zajebancija, ko zna sta ti pirati i lopovi su u stanju da naprave, vidite da je rat oko nas.

Chai-Nista, ajmo momak kuci.

Farkle-Ajd, hvala na pomoći.

Landry-Nista, nista, desava se da zalutaju ljudi, ali ne i oni koji zive tu.

Chai-Au, dobro i ti sad, sta srat ces po nama.

Landry-Salila sam se,ajde vi svojim putem, vidis da je vreme katastrofa koliko je vruće.

Chai-Kad ce biti toplo, ako ne u leto.

Chai i Farkle su dosli ponovo navece kad nikog nije bilo.

Farkle-Seki draga, bice love.

Chai-Sta sam ti rekla, moram Lucasa pozvati.

Farkle-Sta ces ga zvati, ides ti ili ja do njega i kazemo mu. Telefoni se prisluskuju.

Chai-Nista, otici cu ja do njega.

I tako to kroz čitav mesec se vrše pljačke po novoj teritoriji.

1\. august

Chai-Vid' ti para, krv ti jebem.

Farkle-Al je opeklo ovo leto.

Lucas-Sta mi radimo. Da znaju drugi to, mi bi visili na sred trga.

Chai-Eha, pretera ga ti, dosad su samo tukli.

Farkle-Koliko ja znam, lopove ne streljaju na nasem kontinentu vise.

Chai-Pusti Lucasa, jos ga proganja ono kad su ga mlavili u stanici milicije.

Lucas-E mamicu vam jebem, vidio bi vas.

Sat kasnije

Chai-Evo stigla ja konačno kuci.

Andi-Gde si ti jebote, znas da trebas da radis i danas.

Chai-Pa sta,i tako danas je zadnji dan.

Andi-Pa meni se svidelo mnogo, a jos uvek mozes da cujes nesto interesantno.

Chai-Od pijanih ljudi nista zanimljivo nemos cuti.

Andi-Pazi to sad, nemoj tako bre.

Chai-Salila sam se malo.

Theresa-Idemo na more na kraju meseca.

Chai-Super.

20 august

Farkle-Cujem od tvoje sestre da vi planirate da idete na more.

Chai-Da,a sto da nije neki problem?

Farkle-Ne,ne samo koliko para ces uzeti iz steka.

Chai-Ne smem mnogo,tata bi odmah bio sumljiv,i ovako nosim mozda previse.

Farkle-Dal treba onog da pozovemo.

Chai-Lucasa mislis.

Farkle-E da,znas da i on zna da si uzela pare,znas kakvi su ljudi kao on,za jednu ukradenu paru nas mogu ubit.

Chai-Nemoj se bojat,evo ako se toliko bojis ajmo do njega i reci cemo mu.

 _I tako par dana kasnije Chai i njena porodica odu na more,sedam dana kasnije se vrate._

Andi-Skola vec pocela,a mi se nismo ni upisali jos?

Chai-Kakva skola,vidis da je rat.

Theresa-Zasad jos nije kod nas,mada nije ni kod dobra klima.

Jerry-Meni je vazno da sam ja odmorio dusu ovih sedam dana,a za vas ne znam.

Theresa-Sta ces ti za srednju skolu napred Chai?

Chai-Srednja nije obavezna,a Andi a ko hoce moze da se upise u srednju skolu,i ona je zavrsila osnovnu.

Jerry-Ti imas jos jednu godinu da napravis.

Chai-Polako,danas je tek utorak,u petak cemo se upisati dalje.

Theresa-Sta,onaj tvoj drug upisao?

Chai-Ekonomsku ako mislis na Farkla.

Theresa-Da.

Chai-On ja mislim da ide sad u skolu.

Jerry-E sad ovoj drzavi pod hitno trebaju novi ljudi sa novim idejama,a ne ove guzonje sto sprovode staru politiku i to jednopartijsku.

Negde tokom dana

Chai-Hey Mayo,jer ti se burazer vratio iz skole?

Maya-Ne jos,kad smo kod njega,mnogo je batica nervozan.

Chai-Nemoj zajebavat.

Maya-Ne,sad stvarno ozbiljno ne zajebavam se,sad kad ste bili na odmoru,stalno je nesto bio nervozan.

Chai-Pa znas kako,tvoj burazer se zaljubio izgleda u mene.

Maya-Nije to,da je to ni po jada,ali stalno nesto ide u grad,pa ga nema po pola dana,on dok ti nisi dosla na selo,nije mrdao iz sela.

Chai-I sta?Sad ja moram da znam sta je s njim.

Maya-Pa ako znas sta.

Chai-Muskarac je to,ne brini se za njega,ajd vidimo se posle.

Dok se Chai vraca prema kuci,u sebi prica...

Jest onaj Farkle lud,sta je nervozan koji moj.

Zbog njega cemo zaglaviti robiju,moram mu jebat mater kad ga vidim.

Navece

Farkle-Jerry,jel Chai tu?

Jerry-Chai,dosao momak po tebe.

Chai-OHO,pa djesi ti,cekaj ne ulazi,sad cu ja izac,dobro si dosao,imam nesto vazno s tobom da razgovaram.

Chai izadje,i cim su se malo izasli iz sela,Chai ga zaustavlja.

Chai-Pa dobro momak,jesil ti citav?

Farkle-Sta ti je!

Chai-Sta sta mi je!Majmune, tvoja sestra mi je rekla da si nervozan bio svaki dan dok ja nisam bila tu,dali je to istina?

Farkle-Pa gospodjo,za tvoju informaciju,ovaj posao koji mi radimo tu nema odmora.

Chai-Sta isli ste raditi bez mene?

Farkle-Ne,ne,ali jebote moras shvatiti da smo jedva nase klijente zadrzali ovih sedam dana.

Chai-A mi se toliko bojimo njih u pizdu materinu!Sta su oni? Lordovi,Kraljevi pa da se moram im klanjat,evo naprimer ovako,Chai se poklone.

Farkle-Ajde bre,smiri se malo,nisam tako mislio.

Chai-Lucas?Gde je on?

Farkle-Pa i on je i u vecom strahu nego ja.

Chai-Zasto?

Farkle-Pa ti njegovi misle,da jih hoce prevari,da je naso nove ljude kojima ce prodavati robu.

Chai-Nista,nastavljamo sutra,idemo na novu lokaciju,i tamo cemo da ponovo pocnemo turneju.

Farkle-Uh,znaci moramo reci ovima,da se strpe barem 10 dana jos.

Chai-Da.


	7. Chapter 7

5 dana kasnije

Chai dolazi kod Farkla,ali je ispred kuce ceka Maya.

Chai-Hej ti,gde ti je burazer?

Maya-Kad smo vec kod njega. Sta vi dvoje provodite po selima.

Chai-Daj,opet iste price,hej dete pusti me na miru.

Maya-Odkad si ti dosla ovde,samo se pljackaju kuce,ja mislim da si ti i moj brat u toj ekipi.

Chai-Sine,uzmi nesto za glavu,pitaj roditelje da te odvedu do grada u apoteku.

Maya-Slusaj,moj brat nece biti krimos,a ti kucko okani se mog brata i ove kuce.

Chai-Ko si ti mamu ti jebem,da pricas s visine sa mnom,ja i on cemo da radimo sta mi mislimo da je dobro za nas,a ti i te tvoje ludacke price o pljackama turni jih u supak.

Maya zgrabi staklenu bocu i razbije je od Chainu glavu,Chai ostane pri sebi,ali krv se razlije po citavom obrazu i krv lipti na zemlju.

Maya zgrabi panika-Izvini,...nisam htela...tata...mama..

Chai se jedva drzi na nogama,jedva sto sta izgovori su psovke usmerene protiv Maye.

Tri dana kasnije

Andi-E jebem ti krv,pa kako to da se desi?

Chai-Jos me glava strecne kad se okrenem,koja je Maya kucka.

Andi-Pa koliko vidim mozes sama da ides po selu,ne vrti se ti mnogo.

Chai-Ne boli te mene mnogo,koliko mi je krivo. Ma krivo joj sto je brat blizanac ne sljivi 1 posto.

Andi-Evo i tvog don juana.

Farkle-Ja se opet izvinjavam umesto moje sestre.

Chai-Ma mogla me ubit bre.

Farkle-Izvini,ne znam nesto je namrstena non stop.

Chai-Ja se ti unapred izvinjavam za ovo sto cu reci,ali tvoja sestra nije bas citava.

Farkle-Ma pusti sad to,dosao sam zbog drugih stvari.

Znas da smo dan pre tvog incidenta nasli novi plen za pljacku.

Chai-Pa dali ste odradili?

Farkle-Jeste sve je u redu,lova stize za dva dana.

Chai-Bravo,bas ce biti dobro zaraditi pare nakon razbijene glave.

Farkle-Izvini,jebiga.

29 septembar

Chai i Farkle ponovo krecu u akciju,stizu do novog plena.

Farkle-Sta je ovo bre?

Chai-Sta je sad?

Farkle-Nekako klima mi nije prijatna.

Chai-A na sta aludiras?

Farkle-Ko da ce se neko sranje desiti.

Chai-Nemoj mi baksuzirati.

Farkle-Nista,nista,izvini,evo ova kuca bi mogla biti dobra.

Chai-Evo sad cu ja da udjem unutra.

Dok je Chai bila unutra,Farkle vidi da neka kola dolaze niz put,Farkle pobegne iza kuca,i vidi da su policijska kola.

Farkle-Chai,izlazi napolje.

Chai-Sta bi?

Farkle-E jebem ti sve,policija naisla.

Chai-Ne seri,i nemoj mi dramiti non jebeno stop.

Farkle-Samo se ti zajebavaj.

Chai-Ej,budi normalan malo,koji moj kurac,kakva policija bre.

Farkle-Zenska glavo,evo opet se nesto cuje.

Farkle i Chai se zakriju iza kuce, i opet milicija prodje pored kuce.

Chai-Sta je ovo sad?

Farkle-Eto,koje sad lud.

Chai-Moramo se nekako izvuc iz ovog sela da nas ne vidi policija.

Farkle-Ajmo kuci sad.

Chai i Farkle se izvuku iz sela do svoje kuce nekako.

Kod kuce

Andi-Pazi ti ovo,Chai dobro da si dosla.

Chai-Sta je bilo?

Andi-Pa gle ti ove situacije,izgleda da od sutra pocinje blokada citavog regiona.

Chai-Kako mislis?

Andi-Pa policija odlucila da dok ne uhvate pljackase,da niko nece tek tako da izadje iz naseg okruga.

Chai-Auhhhh.

Andi-Vidis ti to,samo kad hocu,ajd da vidim sad majke li im ga mafijaske.

Chai-Heh,sta ima jos u vestima?

Andi-Dolazi kralj nazad,pazi ti to.

Chai-Ne zajebavaj.

Andi-Dal je moguce da posle cele osnovne skole,ja tek sad saznam da je ona vojska koja je bila oznacena kao neprijateljska spasavala ove sad vec vojske srusene zemlje tokom jedne od najvecih bitaka u njenoj istoriji.

Chai-Ma Komunisti su oduvek skrivali sta se je desilo u proslom ratu,prvi oslobodjen grad u proslom ratu,ti znas ko ga je oslobodio?

Andi-Znam,ma to je previse duboka prica,i jednih i drugih,znam da je izmedju tih dve vojski najvise moj narod strado.

Chai-Sta ce biti s nasom juznom pokrajinom?

Andi-Ma nema tu mira s onima koj su tek juce dosli na tu zemlju,nikad se necemo mi podnositi s njima nit oni s nama,svako svojim putem pa sta bude.

Chai-Otakako su oni dosli tamo,ne samo da moj narod strada,nego sve tamo,nit moze ko raditi niti pocet stvarati tamo nesto,a jos sto imaju, ovi buzdovani koj su juce dosli,naravno uz pomoc ovih guzonja sa vlasti,otimaju mom narodu koji je vekovima bio tamo sve,od skola do crkva do njiva do kuca,industriju pa do grobova.

Andi-Bice bolje jednog dana.

Jerry ulazi u kucu

Jerry-Jebote,da vi vidite ono.

Chai-Sta?

Jerry-Onaj Lucas,uhapsen.

Chai-Koji Lucas?

Jerry-Onaj iz vase skole,ma sad mi reko Chase,on radi u policiji,kaze da je ovaj toliko se usro,da je spreman progovoriti.

Chai-Aha, odoh ja do Farkla,sad cu ja nazad.

Jerry-Ajd.

Chai ide prema Farklu,i sretne ga na sred puta.

Chai-Jel ono istina?

Farkle-Najebali smo ga,jebali smo jeza.

Chai-Moramo bezati.

Farkle-Nema sanse,ja nigde necu bezati.

Chai-Daj ne zajebavaj me.

Farkle-Sta hoces,gde da idem koju pizdu materinu.

Chai-Idemo preko reke,kad predjemo reku nemogu nam nista.

Farkle-E moja ljubo,nemogu.

Chai-Ja moram otici.

Farkle-Dali ces se vratiti ikada?

Chai-Jednog dana hocu,cekaj me.

Farkle-Hocu.

Godinu dana kasnije u novembru

Chai dolazi u vec zaracenu zemlju, u pola sela je regrutovano za rat,ona trazi po selu gde je Farkle,ali onda je neko iza ledja povikne.

Dje si ti dosad!

Chai-Andi,sejo,nisam te videla godinu dana.

Andi-Nemoj mi se obracati,znam da nisi dosla zbog mene!

Chai-Razumi me...

Andi-Rat traje pola godine vec,bolela te picka sta je sa nama,mogli smo biti poubijani!

Chai-Nisam trebala bezat,izvini.

Andi-Turni ti svoje izvinjenje tamo gde ne treba! Znas da to je cale regrutovan,nista ne znas.

Chai-Pa...

Andi-Pa,sta,nemas odgovor,jel to moguce.

Chai tiho odgovori-Jeste

Andi-A sto se tice tvog momka,njega nisam videla dugo vec,sestra njegova nam preti ako se ko priblizi kuci,da ce pucati direkt u glavu.

Chai-Koja je to kuja _Chai se okrene prema pravcu gde je Farkelova kuca_ ,MAYA,AKO CUJES,JA I TVOJ BRAT CEMO DA BUDEMO ZAJEDNO PA MAKAR I TEBI SKRATILI GLAVU,PICKO JEDNA!

Andi-Sta se deres,koji kurac.

Chai-Nek cuje!Kojoj jebe mater.

Andi-Ajmo kuci ako hoces,ako neces,idi svojim putem.

Chai-Nemoj majci nista govoriti,ja cu danas doci navece.

Andi-Gde ces sad po ovakoj zimi.

Chai-Obecavam da necu krasti,moram da nadjem Farkla.

Andi-Ajd ja moram ici kuci,mama je neprestano u brizi otkako je rat poceo.

Chai-Vidimo se.

Chai svrati do sela,tamo gde su se skrivali ona i Farkle pare,ulazi na kapiju i nesto joj zasmrdi.

Chai-Sta smrdi ovo?Uh,ode iza kuce i vidi strasan Prizor, Farkle lezi sa metkom u glavi.

Chai-AAAAH, JEBOTE a u picku mater,Farkle... A joj... Mamicu ti jebem, _Chai sva van sebe hoda oko leša i ne zna sta da radi,spusti se na kolena i pocne da plače._

Chai-Sta sad da radim! Sta, STA! Jebem ti sve na ovom svetu, _Chai se približi Farklu pored glave,_ Farkle zašto? zato što sam otišla? Jel to? Ja sam dala obećanje da cu se vratiti jednom, i ja sam ispunila svoje obećanje, a ti nisi, rekao si da ces me cekati.

Chai vidi pistolj pored Farkla, gleda u njega i razmišlja sta da radi.

Chai-Dal da uzmem i roknem sebe, il da zaista zbrisem odavde.

 _Chai ustane sa zemlje i polako izlazi iz dvorišta._ Vidimo se Farkle nekom drugom prilikom.

Chai ide prema svom selu i vidi jednu malu klupu, i sedne na klupu.

Chai-Sto je ovaj zivot nenormalan, mamu mu jebem.

Kraj


End file.
